The invention relates to a process for the machining of sheet-metal parts in a bending unit of a bending center, in which the sheet-metal parts are transported one after the other from a feed area to the bending unit for the purpose of bending and are thereby taken over by a first manipulator of a manipulator arrangement in a takeover position and then placed against a bending edge for carrying out at least one bending operation.
With the known process for the machining of sheet-metal parts in a bending center, a respective sheet-metal part is taken over in the feed area, bent in the bending center and finally removed. Subsequent thereto, the next sheet-metal part is then taken over in the feed area and bent as well as subsequently removed.